ICE AND COLD
by CatchADemonBeforeHerEyes
Summary: Kikyo have a way to get rid off of Naraku, which include Sesshomaru as a part of plan. But it's more than a plan when an undeniable feeling grows and bring two of them to an unexpected ending. Will they survive?
1. Mortal Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Because if I do, Kikyo will live and be with Sesshomaru happily and forever after.

**Chapter 1: Mortal Life**

"Kikyo-sama, could we rest a while?" Kohaku requested to the raven-haired woman who walked before him slowly. He felt so exhausted for walked along the day, morever it came close to the nightfall. Kikyo looked to the sky which now clearly became more crimson and the sun slowly went down.

"Let's take a rest under that tree," Kikyo pointed her finger to the tree that not too far from where they were standing.

Kikyo leant her body against the tree, so did Kohaku. Kikyo closed her eyes, while Kohaku was starting to the horizon. "Thank you for letting me travel with you, Kikyo-sama," Kohaku begun to speak. "I feel so… save."

Kikyo opened her eyes and put a bitter smile on her lips. "You'd better not stay a little longer with me, Kohaku-chan," Kikyo stated suddenly. Kohaku surprised for her words and looked at to the woman beside him. "What do you mean, Kikyo-sama?" Kohaku inquired. "I won't put you in the danger when we encounter with Naraku," Kikyo explained.

"But you need the last shard in my body to defeat Naraku," Kohaku insisted to get more aim about what the young miko was speaking about. "Indeed. But not with your life," Kikyo uttered. Kohaku fell into the silence. He knew now what Kikyo meant, she will take the shard without take his life, thought he still couldn't understood greatly how will Kikyo do that..

"I will search for food or something." Kohaku stood up and walked to the forest and dissapear in the thick forest. Kikyo glare for the corner of her eyes and close her eyes again.

..oOo..

"Look, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin catches many fish!" Rin cried contently as she held five big fish. "Just shut up, you spoiled brat! Your voice annoys my ears!" Jaken snapped while he was preparing for the fire to roast the fishs. "Jaken-sama is in bad mood," Rin simple mocked "Won't you eat, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked the tall silver-haired dog demon who was sitting before her.

"I don't like human food," Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"Oh, Okay!" Rin nodded.

'What a noisy-spoiled-brat!' Jaken cursed sighly.

Sesshomaru stood up suddenly. His nose snifted the air. It was a familiar yet untranslatable scent, clay and bones. Sesshomaru started walked and headed to the forest. "Sesshomaru-sama, where will you go?" Jaken asked. "Stay here," Sesshomaru ordered Jaken and Rin while keep walking penetrated the darkness of forest.

'Gah! What was Sesshomaru-sama thinking? Leave me here with this pathetic human!' Jaken protested his Lord secretly, but he couldn't utter it or he will cut a half of his life. "Itadakimasu!" Rin started eat her fish hungryly.

..oOo...

Kikyo was still leant against the tree with closed eyes and absorbed the dying souls which were brought by her loyal Shinidamachu. The soul's light made her body glow in the darkness. Without her aware, Sesshomaru has studied the woman who seemed to sleep not far from his amber eyes. Her raven black hair just like a mindnight sky, that creamy yet pale soft skin of hers, cherry blushed cheeks and her delicious petal rose of lips. Thought she smells of clay and bones, but still lingered by a heaven scent, a bellflower scent.

Kikyo slowly opened her mahogany eyes for she finally felt his presence and met the golden orbs that keep starting at her.

"I never guess we will meet again, Sesshomaru," Kikyo smiled and spoke softly.

It was their first encounter at Mount Hakurei, when Kikyo saved Rin from the evil-side Suikotsu, Long before, Sesshomaru heard the news about she was once a powerful miko and Shikon Jewel protector. Many demos tried to steal the Jewel and beat her down, but she always could purified the demons.. She was the strongest among human kind. And yet, she was the one his pathetic half-brother had fell in love but ended with she pinned him at Goshinboku tree. She was once dead and now living a dying life. A mysterious yet beautiful human.

Kikyo stood up and now faced the Lord of the West, her Shinidamachu flew high, leave them alone.

"Where is that little girl, Rin?" Kikyo asked when she realized the little human and the toad creature were not with him. "I left them at the camp in forest," Sesshomaru answered coldly. Sesshomaru never shifted his eyes from the steady and calm posture before him. Both of them are a silent person. No wonder there's an awkward silence befall them.

"Sesshomaru, would you mind to help me?" Kikyo asked, lost in thought. Sesshomaru frowned at her question. "Help you?" "It's about Naraku," Kikyo answered the dog demon's amazement.

..oOo..

Kohaku held a dying rabbit in his left hand and clutched tightly two red apples with his right hands. That would be an enough food for him and Kikyo. Kohaku sped up his step; he almost arrived at the place where he left Kikyo hours ago. When he finally saw Kikyo was standing face to face with a tall man whom he could tell that the man was so familiar to him. Kohaku hid behind the bush quite far from Kikyo and Sesshomaru.

'His name? Somewhat like Sess…,' Kohaku tried to remember the name. 'That man who travel with Rin-chan.' 'Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru-sama! That's his name' Kohaku finally remember the name. 'That Sesshomaru who intended to kill me when I was kidnapped and tried to kill Rin-chan.' Kohaku could saw them and hardly hear what they were talking about.

"You want me to take Kohaku with me?" Sesshomaru confirmed the miko about what they had just spoken about. "Hmm," Kikyo nodded slightly. Kohaku's eyes widened for heard the miko's words. Kohaku repeated the memory in his head about Kikyo said Kohaku should not stay any longer with her.

"What makes you think I will not kill him once again?" asked Sesshomaru. "After what have done" "Because I believe in you," Kikyo spoke softly that made Sesshomaru did not understand these woman more than before. 'She trusts me?'

"I believe that you are never really intended to kill Kohaku, you know it's just Naraku's trick. You have a kidness that you never know, and you secretly prove it with protected Rin when Kohaku was directed to kill her," Kikyo explained thought she knew Sesshomaru would be angry and attack her to said those words.

"Feh, pathetic human!" Sesshomaru said unwillingly. "Don't you think you know about me, woman" Kikyo smile slightly, first because she didn't expect that Sesshomaru did not angry or even attack her. And second, his words seemed s fool. "Sometimes, there's one or two things we hate to admit it."

"Is it at all?" Sesshomaru once again inquired.

"Naraku always try to kill me and that would put Kohaku in danger," Kikyo explained. "And to keep his shard pure, the last Shikon Jewel's shard." Kikyo pause for a long while before she continued, "Would you do me one more favor, Sesshomaru?"

"Say it," Sesshomaru stated dryly. "Revive Kohaku with the sword of yours, Tenseiga." The more Kikyo spoke, the more Kohaku shocked. He could not understand what her real purpose above it all is. "Fine," Sesshomaru accept the miko's demand. "Consider it as my gratitude for saved Rin that time." Kikyo smiled for the inu youkai's words. Without him realize, he already admited that he has a kidness inside his icy behaviour.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kikyo felt thankful.

"What will happen to you when the plan has done?" asked Sesshomaru. "Why do you care?" Kikyo amazed. "Just curious," Sesshomaru stated. "I will die… permanently." Sesshomaru uttered nothing as for his reaction while Kohaku shocked.

"Kikyo-sama?" Kohaku came out from behind the bush; his eyes showed saddness. Kikyo surprised because she could not feel his presence while talking with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just glared over his shoulder.


	2. Empty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **It used to be "Bellflower: Seize the Day" but I changed the title into "ICE AND COLD"

**Chapter 2: Empty**

Kikyo walked closer to Kohaku. Without said any word, his eyes already showed Kikyo many question he wanted to ask. Kikyo knee-down in front of Kohaku and put her right hand on Kohaku's hair and stroke it. "Go with Sesshomaru, Kohaku-chan. You will be saved," Kikyo said as she tried to calm Kohaku down.

"But you need my shard to defeat Naraku and I want to help you!" Kohaku cried. "You'll help me a lot by go with Sesshomaru," Kikyo replied calmly as usual. "I will not!" Kohaku insisted. "I will not let you die!" "I will not die," Kikyo uttered hesitately. "But you're just said…" "I'll try not to…" Kikyo interupted Kohaku's insisting.

"Please, Kikyo-sama. Don't beg me to leave you," Kohaku asked for the miko's mercy. "Why do you insist to stay with me?" asked Kikyo. Sesshomaru turned his back to observe those two humans talked.

"You make me want to be a stronger boy," Kohaku began to explain; "You taught me a lot to survive." Kikyo sighed. How could she teach him about surviving while she was the one who can not survive herself? "You make me feel like I have a mother," he finished. Kikyo fell in silence but then she smiled. "You are a good boy, Kohaku," she convienced. "That's way I need you to go with Sesshomaru to keep you save and… alive," Kikyo spoke softer at the last word. "Alive and you will be a strong boy as you want." Sesshomaru knew that it was not her real purpose; it was just to convienced Kohaku. And Kohaku knew he could never insist Kikyo more than it.

It seemed years in the silence until Kohaku spoke."I will go with Sesshomaru-sama," Kohaku finally choosed, even it was hard for him. "Arigatou, Kohaku-chan," Kikyo smiled. Then she stood up and turned her back to faced Sesshomaru. "Now, you could take him with you."

Without said any last words, Sesshomaru walkd passed the miko and Kohaku. "Promise me you will back, Kikyo-sama," Kohaku demanded an oath. Kikyo stared at Kohaku and smiled. "I'll try" "Farewell," Kohaku turned and walked followed Sesshomaru penetrate the forest to assemble with Rin and Jaken. Kikyo kept her eyes on them until the forest's darkness swallowed them.

It's been a week since Kohaku gathered together with Seshomaru and his companions. Jaken was so crossed that Sesshomaru brought another pathetic human which made his life more like in the hell but he can not protested, as usual. Nevertheless, Rin was glad now she had Kohaku to play with, instead of always-angry Jaken, and they became closer day by day. Though Kohaku looked happy with Rin, but he can hindered that he worried about Kikyo. He did not know where Kikyo was, how Kikyo is, and Sesshomaru realized that.

..oOo..

Kagome realized that Inuyasha smelt something. "What happen, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I smell…" Inuyasha paused, "Kohaku's scent." The Inu-Tachi was surprised. "He's near? Sango asked hopefully. "Yes," Inuyasha smelt back and suddenly he seemed shocked. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously. "There's another scent," Inuyasha informed. "Sesshomaru's scent!" Straightly Inuyasha ran fast followed by others to the place where Kohaku and Sesshomaru might be found.

'There! I could smell them! But why? Doesn't Kohaku now travel with Kikyo? Is Kikyo there too?' that question raged inside Inuyasha's brain.

..oOo..

Sesshomaru stoped walked, so did his companions.

"What happen, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked, but no answer uttered by Sesshomaru. Until they heard someone, a girl's voice, called out Kohaku's name.

Seshomaru's companions turned to see who was called and they obtained that Inuyasha and his friends was now standing not far from them. "Sister," Kohaku whisperly shocked to see his sister, Sango. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here with Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked explicitly. "None of your business," Sesshomaru stated while narrowing at his damned half-brother.

"I thought you are traveling with Kikyo," Kagome mouthed. "I was. Kikyo-sama entrusted me to Sesshomaru-sama," Kohaku explained soft. "What?" everyone shocked except Seshomaru and his companions. "Looks that miko have more trust in me than you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru smirked when he saw his hanyou half-brother expression. "What the…!" Inuyasha has ready to attack Sesshomaru but Kagome hurried restrain. "There must be a reason why Kikyo entrsuted Kohaku to Sesshomaru. Be calm, Inuyasha."

"Now, where is Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Kikyo-sama is going to kill Naraku-sama with her own power," Kohaku mouthed. "What did she think?" Inuyasha amazed.

Of course, none of them knew what Kikyo was planning, except Sesshomaru. He didn't know how he could agreed about the plan, the only thing he knew was kill Naraku for dare to made a fool of him, the Lord of Dog Demon.

"Won't you stay with us, Kohaku?" Sango asked hopefully. To an answer, Kohaku looked away and silence for a while. "I apologize, sister. But I can't." There's a hint of saddness on Sango's eyes. "Kikyo-sama asked me to stay with Sesshomaru-sama and I will keep it until she comes." Sango looked so hurt, did he know that his answer seemed he loved Kikyo more than his own sister. Sango heaved a sigh. "Could we spend this night with them, guys?" Sango's voice was shaking. "What? Do you want me stay near this cruel demon!" Inuyasha protested. "Osuwari!" and straight Inuyasha kissed the ground. "Sango needs to be with Kohaku, please understand it, Inuyasha," Miroku mouthed. "Feh!" Inuyasha stood up and yelled to Kagome, "And you don't have to sit me down only to tell this!" "That's the best way," Kagome pleaded. "Fine!"

'Pathetic hanyou' Sesshomaru thought.

..oOo..

Kikyo was sitting on the rock, started at the starless night, when she felt the presence of Naraku.

"It's not good to sit alone, Kikyo," Naraku greeted. Kikyo stood up and turned to stand face to face with the once Onigumo.

"Have you finally got what you want, Naraku? Kikyo asked straightly, after quite a while to observe the man who was standing before him. The smirk slowly faded from Naraku's face and now he looked at Kikyo sharply. Naraku worked hard to collect the Shikon Jewel's shard to grant him his wish, to be a full-demon. But he cannot deny that his purpose was changed now, to be excact, his purpose back to the first time, when he was once that vile bandit Onigumo and greatly passioned to have Kikyo's body. No, now he wanted her love, her heart; not her body.

Naraku hated that though he has already destroyed the Onigumo's heart inside him, for he still has much desire to make Kikyo as his. He wanted her badly. But this is not Onigumo. This is a pure wish from Naraku's ownself and he could not hold any longer. "Why don't you answer me?" Kikyo inquired.

Naraku walked closer to Kikyo and leant down, so his mouth now just inch from her left ear. Kikyo keep steady as usual, not even move when the once who killed her was now so close to her. She could felt his hot breath on her ear. "I want you," Naraku stated. Naraku inhaled the scent of Kikyo, clay and bones, but still there a lovely aroma that went right to his soul. This miko, petite lady, he wanted to hug and kiss, to be only his. A woman he had dreamt of for years. Kikyo smirked. She could tell how much Naraku tried to get rid Onigumo's heart off, he will never work out. "Are you?" Kikyo asked. "You said that you have already destroyed Onigumo's heart from you. But it seemed you still have that bandit's feeling in you."

"It's my feeling, my own heart. Not his," Naraku kept inhaling the miko's scent like he scared he would never smelt it anymore. Kikyo's eyes wide opened. She could not understand compeletely what happened to Naraku. Is it a trick or a true feeling? For whatever happened, she couldn't move back. He carried out his trick, she worked her plan out. "Then, let me have your heart."

Naraku surprised for the miko's words. Naraku stood up firmly before Kikyo with questioning eyes. And Kikyo knew how to answer it.

"It'd better to live with someone who loves me because this man will do everything for me; especially you have already showed me your loyal love." Kikyo caressed Naraku's right cheek with her hand. Naraku fell into confusion and astonishment. He could not believe that what was happening was real. All he wanted for 50 years was now came true. "You can't trick me, Kikyo," Naraku sighed for felt the softness of Kikyo's skin on his, he tried to resist. "I am not. I want to be loved, and I know it's you. I know you could love me in my dying days."

Naraku hated to admit that his only weakness was Kikyo. Back at those days when he tried to kill Kikyo, so he could be a full-demon without fear of his weakness about Kikyo. But the more he tried, the more he can't do that. He just denied his true desire to have Kikyo, for masked that he still loves Kikyo. And now when Kikyo involuntary gave herself to him, he just could not resist it. His desire overcame his goal to be a full-demon.

Naraku closed his eyes and slowly opened it. "Finally you know who love you more," Naraku smile slightly. "Yes, I know. You love me more than Inuyasha and you prove it."

Naraku put his hands around Kikyo's waist and hug her for confirmed that this was not a mere illusion. "You already had my heart, Kikyo. Since fifty years ago until forever," Naraku stated. Kikyo hesitated to hug him back, but she did. "You know I always love you and will do anything to you," Naraku stated. "Then do me one favor," Kikyo demanded. "Say it."

Kikyo smirked secretly. She knew she already clutched Naraku and he could not escape anymore.

"Give the Shikon Jewel back to Kagome."


	3. You Lost Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. And I always wish Kikyo is mine.

**A/N: **Thanks for reviews. I really appreciate it and sorry for Grammar's errors, English isn't my mother language but I'm trying too.

**Chapter 3:**

**You Lost Me**

The sun has risen and both of the groups were about to going separate ways.

"Farewell, sister," Kohaku said to Sango with a light smile. "Take care," Sango replied as she caressed Kohaku's hair.

Sesshomaru procced to walk when a vile aura fierced his noise, so did Inuyasha.

"Naraku," Inuyasha hissed, his amber eyes looked sharply to the once Onigumo. "It's really nice that you come here involuntary, to end your life in my hand." Inuyasha grabbed Tessaiga and ready to attack before Naraku interupted, "Now, Inuyasha. Don't you wanna know why I come here to see my old rival?" Naraku grinned. He looked at Kohaku who was scared now. "Long time no see, Kohaku."

Sesshomaru gazed at Naraku sharply. He already knew what was happening, it must be Kikyo's plan, but he wanted to wait for everyone's reaction which might be entertained him.

"I never expected that now the brothers are going along with," Naraku mocked when he saw Sesshomaru who was standing not far behind Inuyasha. "Just shut up!" Inuyasha took a run for Wind Scar but suddenly he stopped when he saw Naraku took out something from under his sleeves and handed it. The Shikon Jewel.

"No, don't!" Sango cried. She immediately hugged her brother, scared Naraku would take Kohaku's shard and she will lose his brother once again, forever. "Sango, calm down," Miroku tried to hold Sango whose face now as scare as Kohaku's. "Pathetic," Naraku mouthed.

Naraku throw the Jewel at Kagome who caught it shocked and surprised.

"I do no longer need that Jewel for I have got what I desire for."

Everyone was amazed at Naraku's action. They're all known that Naraku would do anything to get the Jewel complete to make himself a full-demon.

"Seems you are not a youkai yet," Inuyasha joked.

"And seems you don't know my real desire is," Naraku joked in turn. Inuyasha looked at Naraku with questioning eyes.

And the answer came as Kikyo appeared from behind Naraku. "Kikyo," Inuyasha said surprised.

"Kikyo-sama!" Both Kohaku and Rin called out the young miko. Kikyo gave a sweet smile for the kids. Rin was about going to Kikyo when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Rin, stop!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, I want to hug that pretty miko who helped me once that time," Rin begged. "Not now," Sesshomaru stated. Rin sighed and back to her position beside Kohaku.

Sesshomaru glared at Kikyo. He could see, the miko looked paler than before and her scent faded away. There are emptiness and saddness in her eyes. "Kikyo, what are you doing with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked straight to his once beloved. "I find it's none of your concern," Kikyo answered coldly.

"See, Inuyasha," Naraku smirked. "Kikyo is no longer at your side. You wore her out and choose that wench instead our beloved bellflower." Naraku gave Kagome a mocking glare.

"Naraku! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha shouted. "You must trick Kikyo!"

"No, he is not!" Kikyo interrupted. "I finally realize that the man who love and care me deeply is Naraku, not you," Kikyo snapped.

"What?" Inuyasha shook. "Do you aware of what you have said?"

"I do"

"He's the one who killed you!" Inuyasha persisted. "And you are the one who broke me," Kikyo replied. A silence befell on all of them. Inuyasha looked into Kikyo's mahogany eyes to found that she was not lying now.

Sesshomaru smirked secretly. He admired Kikyo for acted so convince as she was fooling Inuyasha and others now. Kikyo really worked her plan out very well. It was just about the time for Sesshomaru's turn.

"It's your own fault that Kikyo falls right on to my hands, Inuyasha," Naraku mouthed. "I have been loyal to love her for 50 years. And even I met her reincarnation; it would never change my love for Kikyo. I still love the original one instead of that copy. Not like you," Naraku smirked full of victory as Inuyasha clenched his hands, held his anger.

Kikyo turned and walked away from the group, she felt empty and hurt. All those Naraku's words were seemed so true. "I win, Inuyasha," Naraku smirked before he turned to follow Kikyo.

"Kikyo! You can't go with Naraku!" Inuyasha ran to catch Kikyo but Naraku attacked Inuyasha with his tentacles, made Inuyasha pounded the tree. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha to help him. Kikyo glared over her shoulder, only to found Kagome worried about Inuyasha. She smiled slightly and resumed her path, followed by Naraku. They dissapeared into the woords.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked. "Feh! I'm fine!" Inuyasha's voice heard so angry and there was a hint of sadness on his face as he looked away to where Kikyo went with Naraku.

Sesshomaru started walk back followed by his loyal servant, Jaken. "Sayonara!" Rin bowed to Inuysha's group and caught up to his Lord. Kohaku gave Sango one last glare before followed Rin, to traveled with Sesshomaru.

'Why I feel hatred to see Naraku stand beside Kikyo? Why I despise those hanyous' love for Kikyo?' And still, Sesshomaru couldn't found the answer.

..oOo..

"What are you thinking about, Kikyo?" asked Naraku when he saw his beloved was sitting on a rock and lost in thought. "Nothing," Kikyo replied quickly. Naraku hugged her from behind and laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm so happy," he admitted. "I will find the way to revive you and we could be a happy family."

Kikyo pondered. How much she despised herself for letting her foe to hug her, she hated herself for being so fake. Indeed, she wanted to be an ordinary woman. Have someone to protect her and love her. Something she lost from Inuyasha and Naraku would never fill it up completely.

"I need some fresh water," Kikyo said as she released herself from Naraku's arms. Naraku was going to follow Kikyo when she interrupted, "I can go by myself." And Kikyo walked again. He understood, Kikyo was still being a stubborn woman and hated to be inhibited. So he chose to stay and wait until Kikyo back.

..oOo..

The golden orbs observed a young lady who was bathing under the moonlight. His eyes looked sharply to the pale-creamy skin of hers and those black-raven tresses seemed like a midnight sky. Her back was at him and the water could only cover her voluptuous body up until her waist. He might saw many beautiful women, but it was different. This woman was so powerful and independent but yet fragile inside, she struggled by herself. And the most important was she's a puzzeling woman whom he would never stop until he solves it. Somehow, he secretly admired her human nature.

"Move out, Sesshomaru."

Kikyo kept splashing herself when Sesshomaru walked out from the bushes. "I never expect you have the same hobby as a Peeping Tom, just like your brother," Kikyo mocked coldly, her back still faced Sesshomaru. "I'm not a Peeping Tom and he's my half-brother," Sesshomaru clarified. Kikyo stood up, so Sesshomaru could see her whole naked-body. As Kikyo proceeded to walk out the water, Sesshomaru turned his wheel for not see more nakedness of hers.

"What makes you come here?" asked Kikyo as she finished dressing herself and Sesshomaru turned to faced her. "I smelt Naraku's scent and it brought me to you," Sesshomaru answered. Kikyo gave him a sour smile. "Do you think I'm filth like him?" asked Kikyo and her eyes became sad and empty like Sesshomaru saw days before. For her shock, Sesshomaru stepped closer so they were just an inch apart. Kikyo lifted her face up and awared their faces were so close together.

"Do you enjoy being with him?" Sesshomaru asked. "What do you mean?" Kikyo demanded in turn. "Do you?" Sesshomaru insisted. "You are not like yourself," Kikyo stated. Sesshomaru hated to admit that he was indeed not like himself. The thought of Kikyo being with Naraku made him mad. He despised and blamed Kikyo to cause him many unknown emotions.

"Who you really are?" asked Sesshomaru as he grabbed Kikyo's arms tightly. She could sense his demonic aura aroused. "Of course I'm Kikyo," she answered with confusion. "Who you really are?" his voice rose. "I don't really know who you are and you caused me such a thing!" His eyes changed from the gold one into the red-demonic orbs, Sesshomaru lost control of his own self. Something never happened before, until Kikyo stepped into his life.

Kikyo brought her hand up and caressed his silver hair so softly. And slowly Sesshomaru's demonic aura was going down.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and enjoyed the softness of her touch. He felt being cared and… loved? What was about this woman? Kikyo was a mysterious woman to him. It wasn't a long time since they know each other but she has already brought his heart into chaos.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see this mysterious woman. He tried to observe her, but still she was a difficult puzzle for him. Kikyo was about to stop Sesshomaru to tighten his embrace when she unintentionally touched Sesshomaru's used to left arm which cut off by Inuyasha. Kikyo gave him questioning eyes and no answer uttered. "Your left arm."

"What about it?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Do you mind if I revive it?"

"I don't need any human's help," Sesshomaru stated. "But it would be easier to destroy Naraku with both of your hands," Kikyo insisted softly. Sesshomaru didn't asnwer if he accept or not, as he kept looking to her mahogany's eyes. Indeed, he wanted his left arm back. "I'm a miko and I know the spell," Kikyo convinced. It took a long while before Sesshomaru answered, "Do as you want."

Kikyo slipped her hands under the sleeves of Sesshomaru's haori. "It might cause you a hard pain," Kikyo warned. "Pain will never kill me," Sesshomaru boasted, and with a sigh Kikyo started to spell.

At first, Sesshomaru could handle the pain on his left arm. But as the left arm grew, he felt a terrible pain and started to breathless. As Kikyo finished her job, Sesshomaru fell down and crashed Kikyo's body and his head touched her neck for that she could feel his hot breath. Kikyo suddenly wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and tried hard to hold out so they would not fall to the ground.

After him fully aware, he brought his head. Kikyo gazed at Sesshomaru and observed him. His amber eyes and silver hair made her remind of Inuyasha. But yet, they are not the same. And somehow, something hit herself. She felt the sensation that lost long ago. But alas, she didn't expect the cold demon to love her. Kikyo shocked for her thought about Sesshomaru loves her.

Sesshomaru brought his new arm up and caressed the cheek of Kikyo, and she was totally perplexed for his action. Sesshomaru closed his face to hers and locked their lips in a kiss.

It was a shy kiss at first, but slowly it turned to a passionate one. Sesshomaru's new arm trailed from her cheek to her neck, went down to the side of her breast and wrapped it at her waist together with his another arm. As Kikyo placed her hands at the back of Sesshomaru's neck to deepend the kiss, Sesshomaru bit her lower lip for more access to examine every corner of her sweet mouth. They were battling for dominance. He could felt her body was cold, for she was a dead corpse, but there was warmness flowed in his body when they kissed. It was a long time until their lungs demanded for air and the lip-lock was detatched.

Kikyo bowed her head down and the bangs hindered her blushed cheeks. She never felt such emotion, warm and save when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. Sesshomaru tried to hide his shock for what has just happened. He, the Great Lord of Dog Demon who despised human with a great passion, just kissed a mere human, even it was worse, a dead human; and he enjoyed it, he wanted it. He was the one who started the kissing. Sesshomaru was startled and released Kikyo from his embrace.

And Sesshomaru walked penetrate the darkness of forest and left the confused Kikyo alone.


	4. Die Alone

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **The battle scene maybe bored and awkward. I'm a peace lover. Frankly, I stopped reading and watching Inuyasha after Kikyo's second permanent death, LOL. I really lost in idea –sigh–

**Chapter 4:**

**Die Alone**

Sesshomaru sat cross-legged against the tree. He closed his eyes and sometimes an empty sigh escaped his mouth. He never expected that incident, kissed a human but he won't be a liar at the same time. He did want her. Though he tried to burn out that memory but her image still appear inside his head, he could still taste the sweetness of her lips. He was totally confused, and he had to make a move to go out from this vicious circle.

"It is not usual that Sesshomaru-sama keep quite all these days," Kohaku whispered to Jaken as he handed Rin a roasted fish. "Sesshomaru-sama only speaks if it's necessary," Jaken replied in soft voice. "But it's different," Kohaku insisted. "Like something is bothering him," Rin suddenly stated and both of Jaken and Kohaku stared at her with shocking gaze, but then they nodded their head in approval.

"I hear that," Sesshomaru said in usual tone. Indeed, Sesshomaru could hear what his companions were talking about. He's a geart dog demon; he has the sharp-ears. And he needed to clear up his mind. 'Damn that woman!' cursed him. Three of his companions turned into silent suddenly.

'Damn that woman!' cursed him.

"I guess I agree with you, child," Jaken said. "He's different lately." Both Rin and Kohaku nodded briefly.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and immediately stood up.

"Sesshomaru-sama?' Jaken asked as he saw his Lord walked passed them. "Stay here," Sesshomaru commanded. His mind forced him not to go, but his whole body seemed not obey what his brain told. The more his mind and heart contradicted, the faster he ran.

..oOo..

"Sesshomaru," Kikyo whispered in shock as she saw a tall man with silver hair and golden-orbs appeard in front of him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sesshomaru did not answer, instead of asked her in turn, "Where's Naraku?"

"He's hunting the food," Kikyo answered simply. Sesshomaru walked closer to Kikyo while saying, "I'm still in the plan." Kikyo keep silent and waited Sesshomaru finished what he meant. "I would kill Naraku now."

"It is not the time yet," Kikyo told him. "If we…"

"I would not let that low-life hanyou spend more time with you," Sesshomaru interrupted and made Kikyo surprised. Immediately, Sesshomaru was standing high above before Kikyo and for her shock, he put his thumb upon her lips and carresed it gently.

"I never think I would share the same lips with my half-brother." He caressed her lower-lip.

"And I had tried my best to not repeat the same history as my father did." He leaned down and captured her lips, kissed her gently. His mind told himself to push away, but he did not. The other side, Kikyo accepted and enjoyed the kiss like they did before because somehow she wanted it, she never felt so much safe and comfortable just like when Sesshomaru put his arms around her. Sesshomaru growled inside their lip-lock. It was then Sesshomaru pulled his lips away from hers.

"Why did you do this?" Kikyo asked. "You have done it twice."

"Because I wanted," Sesshomaru answered. "And I could tell you want it too," he added. His eyes looked deep into hers. "It's ridiculous. You are Inuyasha's half brother and I was his… once lover," Kikyo said in a whisper, chocked at the last word. "Looks the brothers have the same taste about woman," she added. The dog demon moved and deleted the space between them. "But I will not neglect you, like he did," Sesshomaru hissed.

"We just met. Don't tell me you have fallen in love with your half-brother's former lover, Sesshomaru," Kikyo tried to joke. "I do," Sesshomaru replied in a serious tone. "And I'm not playing," he finished like he knew what she was going to say. Kikyo startled, she never expected such words from this Lord of the West. "It is not you, Sesshomaru. You must out of your mind," she stated. "Maybe yes, but I mean every word," he refused, still in serious tone. His gaze told her that he wasn't lying.

And he knew she doubted. It would make sense if he do the same thing like Inuyasha did, betrayed her. How she hated to fall in the same hole twice; to cross the same path and to be dumped. Indeed, she wanted him too, but she has no power to take such stuff no more. She had enough.

"I… cannot," she forced out the word. "I won't feel hurt anymore. Besides, what do you expect from a dead human?" Sesshoumaru could see the sadness and trauma in her eyes. She was miko; he was demon. She was dead; he was alive. Nothing can come of this forbidden love. "I expect nothing than you," he stated. "You don't even know about love," Kikyo stated, she tried to deny.

"That's why I need you to teach me."

Sesshomaru leaned down and kiss Kikyo once again. This time, she melted into him and returned his embrace. She softly moaned as the kiss grew intense. Sesshomaru gently bit her lower lips and his tongue rushed into her as Kikyo opened her mouth, their tongues danced together. He never got such a staisfaction of kissing a woman, and yet he got it from a human. His kiss seemed want to show her how serious he was.

"Sesshomaru!" A deep voice called out, it was full of anger and hatred. Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo released their lip-lock and looked at the crimson-eyed man who was standing behind Sesshomaru. "What are you doing to Kikyo?" Naraku shouted loud, his eyes showed ember. "I will never let anyone to touch or kiss Kikyo. Not you, not even you damned half-brother!" He warned as his scent grew stronger.

Naraku transformed himself into a giant spider creature and produced the poisonuos miasma while the demons who formed Naraku from the once Onigumo released from his body. "Even transformed in the end, you're still just a spider," Sesshomaru insulted. But he could sense that Naraku's scent was stronger than before, even he hasn't absorb the Shikon Jewel for a long while during his time with Kikyo. Sesshomaru went forward as he grabbed Bakusaiga and slashed to Naraku but it didn't damaged Naraku's body compelety.

"It's amazed me for now the Great Dog Demon has a new arm," Naraku mocked in a laugh.

"Thanks for Kikyo to revive it," replied Sesshomaru. The smirk faded from Naraku's face as he heard those words. "You are too much interfering in our relationship, Sesshomaru," stated Naraku. "I shall kill you!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Watch your words!"

Sesshomaru rushed forward and used Bakusaiga to cut Naraku's body off. Naraku managed to avoid but Sesshomaru was faster and caused his body cut in half. Naraku smirked as he regenerated his massive body and noted coldly, "No matter how much you cut me, it's useless."

"Kikyo-sama."

Kocho and Asuka appeared from the back of Kikyo. "We had smeared the arrows with the cave's soil like you ordered," Asuka informed. Kikyo took the bow from Kocho as Asuka handed her the arrow and aimed the arrow straight at the place where Onigumo's heart buried. She released a Sacred Arrow that glow in pure white light and immediately stabbed the target.

"Kikyo…" Naraku whispered as his body crashed to the ground, so did Kikyo. She exhausted and fell on the knees; Sesshomaru shifted his concern to Kikyo. "Your time is gonna come," she whispered.

Naraku realized that throughout this time, it was Kikyo's trick to kill him. And he was so foolish for not aware this because of overcame by his own desire. "Damn!" he crused. "You tricked me!"

"Like you tricked me fifty years go!" Kikyo shouted in turn.

One of Naraku tentacles rushed to Kikyo. In a quick move, his tentacle struck Kikyo hard and she pounded to the ground. "You are tricky," Naraku complimented. "I learn from you," Kikyo replied as she managed to get up.

Suddenly, Kohaku rushed out from the bush, followed by Inuyasha and his group at the opposite way.

"Kohaku!" Sango called her brother. "Have not I told you to stay?" Sesshomaru stared shaprlhy at the young boy. "I want to help Kikyo-sama," he answered.

"Very well," Naraku smirked. "Now, all of you come here to end your life," he stated.

"What have you done to Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked angrily as he saw Kikyo wounded. "You should watch how your brother kissed Kikyo," Naraku smirked. "The Great Sesshomaru falls in love with a dead human," he insulted as Inuyasha and other surprised for Naraku's statement. Then Naraku immediately created a dark and strong barrier to protect him. Naraku stuck out his tentacles to Kagome and grasped the Shikon Jewel which was being hung around her neck. "The Jewel!" Kagome cried.

"With one more shard, it would whole again and granted my wish," Naraku said as he held the corrupted Jewel. "Now, it's time to complete the Jewel."

Naraku shifted his tentacle from Kikyo to Kohaku. Sango immediately grabbed her Hiraikotsu and attacked Naraku. It collided with Naraku's body, ripping him in half. Everyone is shocked, but as the Hiraikotsu whirled back to Sango, it is coated with the poison that it passed through and Sango was hit with a heavy dose of poisonuous miasma. Naraku laughed and insulted her, "Useless."

Kohaku was going to run and Sesshomaru tried to protect him, but Naraku caught Kohaku faster and took the shard from his neck easly. The shard was taken out and Kohaku fell unconscious. Sango, with her last power, approached Kohaku and held him in her embrace.

"Now," Naraku said as he united the last shard to the Jewel. "This is the time to send all of you to the hell," Naraku grinned. The jewel shone the black light as Naraku gave his soul to the now completed Shikon Jewel and transformed. His miasma strengthened and increased, caused Miroku and Shippo to protect the powerless Sango and the unconscious Kohaku from the miasma.

Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga and release the most powerfull Meidou. Without their awarness, Kikyo also release a Sacred Arrows with the rest of her power. Along with Sesshomaru's Meidou, Kikyo's Sacred Arrow attacked Naraku. Bakusaiga destroyed most of Naraku's body as the Sacred Arrow tried to purify Naraku's body and the Jewel, while Inuyasha covered Kagome from the big explosion. The attacks hit Naraku and a massive explosion tore the giant spiders' body of his as the Shikon Jewel was separated from Naraku's body. Everyone rushed to avoid the spider's poisonous body as Sesshomaru the Shikon Jewel survived his attack. Miroku used his Wind Tunnel to suck up as much of the falling miasma as possible while Inuyasha used his Meido Zangetsuha to rip through the larger chunks.

Kikyo saw that the Jewel survived and still corrupted. Then she got up and ran in hurry to catch the Jewel to purify the Jewel for good with her own hands.

"Kikyo…" Naraku whispered in his last breath. The explosion caused a bright light that blinded their eyes. Suddenly, everything turned into haze. Kikyo couldn't see anyone. Kikyo looked around and only mist surrounded her. Only The Shikon Jewel was being held in her hand. The next second, the view has changed. Kikyo stood up in the grass field and she was still holding the Jewel on her hand.

'It is… when I was going to meet Inuyasha, to give him the Shikon Jewel,' Kikyo memorized.

Kikyo turned her head back in a hurry for she felt a presence behind her. And unexpectedly, someone who looked like Inuyasha slashed his claws to Kikyo's left shoulder. It caused her bleeding and fell to the ground, like happened fifty years ago. Kikyo knew it was a mere illusion and managed to fight but Naraku's demonic energy overwhelmed Kikyo's spiritual powers and rendered Kikyo powerless and on the verge of death. It wasn't the mere claws, it was posionuos miasma.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried as he saw Kikyo fell into the ground. The mist which surrounded her was gone now. Inuyasha grabbed her and held her.

"My wish…" Naraku said to himself.

'That's right. I simply wanted Kikyo's heart.'

"My real wish."

The Jewel shone bright as Naraku said his true wish for Kikyo's heart. But the Jewel would not grant Naraku's selfish wish. The rest of Naraku's body suddenly trapped in the intense fire and burned him, like ever happened to Onigumo. But though, Naraku still laughed loudly inside the fire. He laughed himself for his own stupidity. He should aware from the first that the purpose Kikyo gave him the Jewel was to purify him using the Jewel. And he was so foolish to think that Kikyo would love him like he always wanted. It was just an illusion of his desire.

"We will meet again in hell, lovely Kikyo," Naraku stated in laughter.

As Naraku destroyed inside the fire and dead in dust, the posionus miasma began to faded, replaced with the clear night sky.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha called Kikyo softly, who lay powerless in his embrace, still held the Jewel. Her Shinidamachu glowed in the dark, surrounded them as the dying souls slowly went out from Kikyo's body. Kagome did realize that Inuyasha need ta time together with Kikyo, so she stepped slowly to Miroku and Sango. "Kagome-chan…" Sango tried to comfort the girl who started to shed the tears. As for Sesshomaru, he just stood firmly not far from Inuyasha and Kikyo. He looked at his half-brother sharply. How he hated to let Inuyasha put his arms around Kikyo.

"You just came in time," Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha clutched Kikyo tight, inhaled her last scene and reminded everything that had done. "I have finally become an ordinary woman," Kikyo commented herself and reelased a sigh.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha finally spoke. "You were the first woman I ever cared for. And yet…" A single tear falling down form Inuyasha's golden orbs, it touched Kikyo's cheek. How he really hated himself, totally regreted. He always promised to protect her, but at the same time he always failed. He just said the words, but he never really tried to prove his oath. "I couldn't do anyhting for you!" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone could his remorse, inclued Kagome and Sesshomaru. "You came for me. That's enough," Kikyo said with a calm and relaxing smile.

Meanwhile, amazingly Kohaku opened his eyes and caused Sango suprising. "Kohaku!" she cried. "Sister," Kohaku called in a whisper. Everyone turned their attention and surprised for the fact, include Inuyasha, but not with Kikyo and Sesshomaru. "Kohaku…" Sango started to shed the tears, she was happy that Kohaku was alive even she couldn't hear his heartbeat. Then she saw a little while light at the back of Kohaku's neck where the Jewel's shard ever placed.

Inuyasha looked down to Kikyo with questioning eyes. But Kikyo uttered no answer but only closed her eyes and tried to catch every tiny life she could get. Sango could not hide her happiness. She didn't know how much Kohaku would survive this time, but at least they have another chance.

Sesshomaru walked closer to Sango and Kohaku, and stood tall above before them. He then pulled out Tenseiga and swung it to Kohaku. Sango surprised as she could feel the beat of Kohaku's heart. Everyone perplexed for his action. "It's Kikyo's wish for me to revive Kohaku," Sesshomaru stated dryly. Sango tighten her embrace, whispered how much she loved his younger brother.

"Kikyo-sama…" Kohaku called out when he saw Kikyo laid motionless in Inuyasha's arms. "Please... You had promised me not to die," he said plainly. Kikyo just smile slightly. She knew she would die in any second later.

Sesshomaru walked passed Kagome and ahead to Inuyasha.

For everyone's shock, he grabbed Kikyo and carried her in his embrace.

"What the hell are you doing, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha inquired angrily as he wiped his tears. Kikyo was still closed her eyes, tried to hold her dying life as long as she can.

"You don't deserve her. You have failed to save her," Sesshomaru noted. "And what's your bussiness about it?" Inuyasha insisted.

"If you really love her, why don't you run to protect her?"

Inuyasha startled while Kikyo burried her face at Sesshomaru's chest. She felt hurt, no matter how much she tried to hold on, but she couldn't deny that throughout this time she never felt Inuyasha come to her, to save her like he had promised.

"Give her back to me!" Inuyasha shouted. "You have enough," Sesshomaru noted and then walked away from Inuyasha. When he passed Kagome, Kikyo stopped him.

"Take it," Kikyo said as she opened her hand and revealed the Jewel. Kagome took the pure Jewel from Kikyo. "You know what to do."

And Sesshomaru walked again into the woods, carrying Kikyo along with Shinidamachu around them.

"Do you think it's true about what Naraku said before?' Miroku whispered to Kagome.

"I don't know," she answered, but somehow she sure about this.

_It is too late._

..oOo..

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin greeted happily, but her big smile faded away as she looked Kohaku wasn't with him, instead of Kikyo in his embrace.

"Milord, what happened?" Jaken asked curiously. Sesshomaru stopped right before them. "Kikyo-sama" Rin whispered. "What happened to her, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru only walked and then leaned against the tree; he put Kikyo on his lap and laid her head upon his chest. Rin and Jaken came closer. "She's so beautiful," Rin commented, and Jaken nodded without him realized. Her dead souls slowly went out from her body and glowed in the dark.

"She doesn't die, right Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked her lord with a trembling voice, but Sesshomaru said nothing. "Tell me she doesn't die!" Rin demanded. "Calm down," Sesshomaru finally spoke. "Why don't you rervive her with Tenseiga like you did to Rin!" Rin started to cry. "Calm down!" Sesshomaru repeated in a high tone and caused Rin turned into silent. If only he could revive Kikyo with Tenseiga, but her soul was now reincarnatted in Kagome. She has no soul anymore to fill her empty body. "C'mon, child," Jaken grabbed Rin's hand and guided Rin to the tree not far from Sesshomaru.

"Rin," Kikyo whispered. "Kikyo-sama!" Rin cried, "I'm happy you're still alive."

"Don't cry," Kikyo demanded with a smile. "H-hai, Kikyo-sama," Rin wipe her tears.

Rin followed the imp demon to sit under a tree not far from the demon lord and the miko. Rin folded her kness and leaned on. Jaken only could sigh, honestly he felt sorry for the miko.

Sesshomaru tighten his arms around Kikyo. Somehow, he felt the same way like his half-brother, unable to protect and save Kikyo. Sesshomaru shriveled, he felt no difference with Inuyasha. He let Naraku killed Kikyo for the umpteenth time; he let Kikyo die together with the damned low-life hanyou, Naraku.

"Sesshou…" Kikyo's soft voice broke the silent. She lifted her head up hardly to look at Sesshomaru's face and she smiled slightly. "Thanks for helping me," said Kikyo.

Sesshomaru just uttered nothing as his silver-bangs hid his eyes. Kikyo waited for his reaction. Indeed, Sesshomaru was different from Inuyasha in many ways. He wasn't a type of would said what he was feeling. And somehow, he was just similar to Kikyo.

"Why don't you say anything?" The tears fell from her melanholic eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

NO! He would never ever mad at her. He mad at himself, for have no power to save her life. Sesshomaru wipe her tears with his hand, it was a gentle touch.

"Do you really love me?" Kikyo asked. No answer.

Kikyo once again shed the tears. "Because I'm doubt," she confessed.

"Give me time to prove it," Sesshomaru demanded.

"I have no more time," Kikyo replied. Sesshomaru took Kikyo's chin and kissed her.

Rin lifted her head up and saw Sesshomaru was kissing Kikyo. Immediately she blushed and looked away. "What now, Rin?" asked Jaken as he saw the child's cheeks burn in a deep red. Jaken looked at the direction of his lord and the miko. The little imp suddenly blushed like Rin did and bent down his head. "They shouldn't do this in front of a child," Jaken commented and caused Rin giggled a bit.

Kikyo closed her eyes and tasted every feel she could taste for the last time. She never felt so save and comfortable before like this, when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her.

As they released their lip-lock, the last dying soul went out from Kikyo's body and left her empty inside. Shinidamachu flew away to the night sky along with the dead souls and her light shone around them. "It's so warm, like a mother," Rin commented as she felt the pure-white light touched her skin.

Jaken and Rin were amazed at the glowing soul and Shinidamachu. But then they aware that Sesshomaru has already stood up and carried Kikyo. "Come on," Sesshomaru commanded and then started to walk. "Milord, where will we go?" asked Jaken.

"She should be burried properly."

And soon, the crying Rin followed Sesshomaru as Jaken took Ah-Un and guided it. They walked ahed to the village wher Kikyo once lived, along with the flying Shinidamachu high above them.

_He lost her._


	5. Seize The Day

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I don't own Inuyasha! *gettired*

**Chapter 5:**

**Seize the Day**

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes. She needed much time to saw the whole thing around her. She was floating in the water, somewhere like a lake.

'Am I dreaming?' that was her first thought.

'No.' she reminded herself.

She has died, again. And it would be everlasting. No more dead souls, no more reviving.

She destroyed Naraku; Naraku killed her and she died together with Naraku. It wasn't a dream, it was afterlife. She was no longer lived.

The sun light hardly penetrated into the water. The vagueness surrounded her and she hardly saw everything. And still, she was a dead-corpse. Her body still made by clay and bones, she even couldn't feel the cold water that surrounded her. But surprisingly her body didn't melted.

Kikyo started to swim, but she just can't. Something seemed tied her foot to the bottom of the lake. She kept trying to swim and reach the surface. It worked a bit. Slowly, she could feel herself moved above.

All of sudden, she felt a presence was approaching her. She turned her head to the right-side and tried to notice that 'someone'. It was coming closer.

Kikyo could tell that it was a male and has long silver hair which was like the rays of bright light in the dark water. Kikyo couldn't see his face, the floating hair covered it.

'Inuyasha…'

Kikyo raised her brow. It was unbeliavable that Inuyasha came to her, followed her to afterlife voluntarily. And left Kagome for her?

Kikyo started to swim closer to him. But as they came closer, Kikyo realized that his appearance was quite different from Inuyasha. He has no two cute dog ears, rather it was like human's ears, but pointed at the tip. He wore a fine outfit. Color of white both his haori and hakama, but the haori has red-flower motive on its collar along to the shoulder and on the sleeves. The shining armor lay upon his chest.

At one point, they were face to face. Kikyo could see his face clearly as he swam closer to her. Her waist and his face were in a row, she must look down to observe his face. He has two beautiful amber eyes, very cold but it was like the burning fire. He placed his hands at her waist and slightly touched her slim belly with his lips.

'Sesshomaru!'

It was shocked her to find Sesshomaru here. 'Did he die too?'

No! Sesshomaru was a powerful demon, he couldn't die that easily. Morever, she remembered that she died in his arms, the most save and comfortable place she ever been. 'What did he do here?'

At least, she was happy to see his face again. How she felt sad and empty when she left him and that young girl, even the little imp and also the two-headed dragon. She understood that die means leave the world and everyone she loved. She would be alone in afterlife until then.

Sesshomaru swam above, trailing her upper torso. As he reached her, Kikyo gently touched his cheek, it felt so real. She didn't bother if it was just a dream or not. All she knew was she missed him. She was alone and now he came to her. She smiled to him, as he put a poker face to her.

Suddenly, it turned into totally blank, a perfect black, right before they kissed. Kikyo felt like swallowed into a black hole, she tried to scream and called him but her voice didn't escape her mouth. His grip loosened. Kikyo drowned deep into the dark water, she couldn't see nothing but black.

..oOo..

Kikyo once again opened her eyes slowly. This time she found herself lying at a vast meadow, still wearing her miko clothes but it was dry now. Her eyes looked the crimson sky, it must be dusk. Kikyo got up and realized it wasn't a mere meadow; it was an endless field of bellflowers, she hardly saw the end of the field. Kikyo instantly stood up, she could feel the breeze against her skin; she inhaled every aroma of bellflowers, so relaxing.

Kikyo slowly stepped forward, ahead to the sunset at the horizon which seemed so far away. 'Is it heaven?' she asked herself.

"Kikyo."

A voice called from the back of her. She never heard the voice before but she could tell it was a woman. So Kikyo turned back. "Midoriko-sama," she surprised and in a hurry she took a bow. She never met Midoriko before but as a miko she should know her predecessors. At least, Midoriko was the creator of Shikon Jewel which was protected by her long ago.

"You struggled hard. Thank you for protecting me," Midoriko stated with a smile as Kikyo just nodded slightly. "And I apologize for bore you such burden," Midoriko added. "That was my duty as a miko and the protector of the Shikon Jewel," Kikyo replied politely.

"After what had done, I'd love to grant you one more chance."

"One more chance?" Kikyo echoed.

Midoriko nooded. "One more chance to live."

Kikyo startled. She has died and she didn't expect such chance. She just got tired of being revive; forced to back to life when she finally could rest in peace.

"No," Kikyo simply responded. "Why?" Midoriko inquired.

"I'm happy here, I could finally rest and free from pain, sadness, everything," the young miko answered. "Understandable," Midoriko silently agreed, at least she knew the story of the young miko. They had the same fate.

"But don't you want to live again and be with him?"

Kikyo surprised for her predecessor's question. Why did she mean with 'him'?

"I don't know what you mean," Kikyo said. "Don't you think I would never cross the same tragedy twice?" she insisted. "I'm tired." Her voice heard tremble.

"No if you with him," Midoriko replied. "You love him," the miko stated. "That demon."

For the first time, Kikyo lost her words and turned speechless. She wanted to be him, but she died. And since they met, she knew it would never work out.

"I'm still doubt," Kikyo confessed.

"I was once falling in love with a man, a demon," Midoriko remembered. "At first I doubt too, just like you."

Kikyo kept her attention about what the older miko was going to tell her.

"Miko and demon were just forbidden. But his love for me made me trust that we can be together someday," she sighed. "I never had a chance to tell him how much I love him, but somehow I know he knew it."

"Have you told him that you love him?"

Kikyo didn't answer.

"That's why I want you to have one more chance," Midoriko stated.

"I don't have soul anymore. It had been reincarnated," Kikyo evaded.

"The Shikon Jewel grants you a new soul using my power."

"Your power?" Kikyo asked in confusion.

"My sin for loving a demon made my soul cannot be reincarnated. So I used my power to create a new soul," Midoriko explained. "That's a price to pay."

Immediately, the pure bright light surrounded Midoriko's body as the wind softly fluttered her black hair. The light approached Kikyo and caressed her skin gently. Suddenly, Kikyo fell on her knees. She could feel her heartbeat, as the light slowly absorbed into her, it was flesh now. The blood started rush by inside her blood vessels. She breathed; she could feel the air filled up her lungs.

"Live and be happy, Kikyo."

As Midoriko finished her words with a gentle smile, her light shone prefectly bright and almost blinded Kikyo's eyes. The light illuminated the whole meadow.

And all Kikyo knew then was she fell unconscious.

..oOo..

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking as he felt the heartbeat from a beautiful woman whom he carried on. He looked down and saw the cheeks of Kikyo were now having peach color. Her body completely fleshes now, not clay and bones anymore. He could smell her blood that flowed through the veins. Her fragnance was sweet, like bellflower. And she breathed steady.

"Milord, what happened?" Jaken asked.

Both of his companions gave him a questioning sight.

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was two golden orbs that staring at her deeply.

"Kikyo-sama!" Rin cried. "She's alive!"

"What!" Jaken shocked. It was real that the miko had just passed away not long ago, right before his eyes.

Sesshomaru observed the woman in his embrace. He knew he wasn't dream, Kikyo was trully alive again. He was happy but he didn't show it. He just tightened his embrace and pulled Kikyo closer to him. He could feel the warmth of her body against him.

Kikyo lifted her head up and stared at Sesshomaru. As their eyes met, Kikyo gave him a confused sight and opened her mouth.

"Sesshomaru?"

_He was the ice. She was cold._

_And love was the fire._

**-the end-**

**A/N: **Yes, I ended this fanfic in this cliffhanger chapter.

But I will continue the story on my next fanfic. YES! A sequel for ICE AND COLD, if I must say.

**P.S.: **Grateful and respect for **Avenged Sevenfold** who inspired me to write this fanfic after listened their song, **Seize the Day**. I took the chapters' title from a bit of its song. Seize the Day is owned by Avenged Sevenfold, I'm just their fan.


End file.
